Translação
by RafinhaStoker
Summary: Por algum motivo,a Terra parou de realizar o seu movimento de rotação. E uma profecia Maia pode ajudar com essa situação. MAS o que pode acontecer se tudo isso virar uma disputa de poderes? FICHAS ABERTAS.
1. Chapter 1

Yoo minna!Tava vendo a onda de fanfic de fichas que está invadindo esse site,e resolvi fazer um,mas vou avisando:Demoro muito para escrever,e não pretendo escolher muitos personagens...No máximo uns 10!

**Explicações:**Por algum motivo,a Terra deixou de realizar o seu movimento de rotação. E para salvar a humanidade de um lado,virar um completo deserto,e outro congelar completamente,uma profecia Maia pode ajudar a humanidade. Porém eles não sabiam o quão dificil seria essa caçada. O ano é 2011,e eles tem pouco tempo para achar essas três chaves da vida.

_São dois grupos nessa caçada._

**Exército:**São pertencentes ao governo,bem treinados. Porém só membros da elite podem participar dessa caçada. (3 vagas no mínimo)

**Akatsuki:**É o lado negro da coisa. Eles acreditam que ao conquistar essas três chaves eles podem ter o domínio total da Terra. Temos vários tipos de pessoas desde filho de pessoas muito influentes,até pessoas pobres e desiludidas da vida. (2 vagas no mínimo,pelo número de pessoas já existentes na Akatsuki)

**Guerrilheiros:**Temos também as pessoas normais,revoltadas pela tirania e a disputa de poderes que ocorrem entre a Akatsuki e o Exército,que pegaram em armas,porém por em quanto não sabem nada sobre a profecia ou algo parecido. (3 vagas no mínimo)

Ah e outra coisa:Considerem que a Terra parou de realizar o seu movimento de rotação recentemente,e muitas pessoas ainda estranham o fato de não anoitecer/amanhecer.

*Tem uma linha branda que tem o clima ameno,ainda chove e tem o clima favorável para morar,deixando o lugar,com o tempo muito disputado por todos. (Cobre a faixa do Japão,parte da China,um terço dos EUA, metade do Brasil,na parte da Amazônia,bem,e mais alguns outros países que não dá pra citar.)

Lado que vai tostar literalmente: Pessoal da Europa,se preparem!

Lado que vai congelar:Parte dos EUA,Brasil Alasca...

*Comunicação e afins não foram danificados,então o pessoal que adora tecnologia,não chorem! xD

Bem,outras dúvidas,me perguntem!

**Ficha:**

**Nome:**

**Apelido:**

**Sexo: (aproveita e coloca a sexualidade do seu personagem)**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História da personagem:**

**O que você acha em relação a situação atual da Terra?:**

**Habilidade em especial: (luta bem,bom no gatilho...)**

**Armas que utiliza:**

**Gosta:**

**Não gosta:**

**Sonhos:**

**Medos:**

**Tem Algum vício? Qual?:**

**É do Exército,Akatsuki ou Guerrilheiro?Por que?:**

**É do tipo líder,o cabeça ou o que executa as tarefas?:**

**Par: (Apesar de achar que não vai ter tanta atençao pra romance...)**

**Relação dos dois: **

**Aceita ser par de algun OC?: (Se eu ver que os dois se merecem,e combinam...)**

**Se sim,como deve ser o OC?: (Tanto fisicamente,psicologicamente. )**

**Qual será a relação dos dois?**

**Aceita morrer,ser violentado,ou algo do gênero?: (Preciso que estejam cientes que alguém pode morrer.)**

**Alguma dúvida,sugestão,ou algo parecido?:**

**Posso mudar algo na sua ficha?**

_Bem,aqui estão os personagens possíveis e disponíveis._

_**Exército**_

_Sasuke_

_Suigetsu_

_Juugo_

_Kakashi_

_Gaara_

_Neji_

_Temari_

_Karin_

_TenTen_

_**Akatsuki**_

_Itachi_

_Sasori_

_Deidara_

_Tobi_

_Hidan_

_Kakuzo_

_Kisame_

_Zetsu_

_Konan_

_**Guerrilheiros**_

_Kiba_

_Shino_

_Naruto_

_Lee_

_Sai_

_Shikamaru_

_Chouji_

_Sakura_

_Hinata_

_Ino_

_*Se eu esqueci de alguém,me lembrem ou gritem xD e vou ressaltar: Nem todos dali de cima vão aparecer...Aliás,quem não querer o personagem como o par,não vai aparecer(eliminando alguns personagens)Tenho de citar que no momento que todos descobriram da situação atual da Terra,muitos se mataram,justificando o pouco usufruto das personagens._

Espero que tenham curtido da minha ideia e boa sorte para todos. E vale a pena lembrar:

Demoro MUITO para atualizar,então não fiquem bravos.

A FF Não terá Hentai,pela minha falta de habilidade de escrever esse tipo de coisa. XD

*Se não for tão importante,o Bryan irá participar da ff xD

Beijos pessoal!


	2. Resposta á crítica

Bem,isso não é nenhum capítulo,nem um prólogo ou nada parecido com isso.

Queria dizer a vocês que tudo bem criticar a minha ff,mas pelo amor de deus,pensem nos sentimentos dos outros. Imagino que se fosse com vocês,vocês não iam gostar nada do que leriam na telinha do seu coputador enquanto pensa em ver fichas para personagens. Mas não,eram críticas e mais críticas...E isso desanimou muito. Se não gostam de fanfic de fichas,por que perdem o tempo para ler? Tá tou abeto a críticas,mas críticas mesmo sendo das melhores intenções,dependendo da maneira em que ela é escrita,ela magoa e muito.

E cada coisa que tenho que ler...¬¬ gente,não precisa xingar um aos outros...u.ú"... Eu entendi que não gostaram do enredo!

Não tenho palavras a escrever. Mas não desistirei...Farei um acordo com vocês...Se eu receber fichas o suficiente para continuar a fanfic,eu continuo,mas se não acontecer nada além de discussões,críticas,não escreverei mais nada.

Olha...Sem comentários...Justo a ff que tava animado pra escrever...¬¬" por que tudo isso heim?

Bem,boa noite para todos.

RafinhaStoker.


End file.
